What if this Storm Ends?
by ForThem
Summary: Oneshot. A rare moment of lucidity breaks through Jack/Jokul's insanity. Luckily Bunnymund/Hyde is there to weather the storm with him. JackRabbit. Based on JokulandHyde's RotG AU on Tumblr.


**Title:** What if this Storm Ends?

**Synopsis:** A rare moment of lucidity breaks through Jack/Jokul's insanity. Luckily Bunnymund/Hyde is there to weather the storm with him.

**Fandom:** jokulandhyde's RotG AU on Tumblr~

**Characters/pairs:** Jack (Jokul), Bunnymund (Hyde); Jackrabbit

**Genre: **Extreme angst, hurt/comfort

**Rating: **PG-13. For insanity and restraints.

**Words:** 1K-ish

**Status:** Oneshot

**Notes:** Wrote this very quickly, sorry for the horrible writing and grammatical errors! I've been enjoying pooka-curse/jokulandhyde's art and roleplaying lately, and an idea for a ficlet popped into my head this morning, so I thought I'd write it for 'em :) Because who doesn't love the combination of angst and straight jackets? Listened to "What if this Storm Ends?" by Snow Patrol while writing, hence the title. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack shifted, nuzzling deeper into the warm fur of his companion. He had slept quite well last night, and was enjoying the last few moments of rest before he'd lazily crawl out of bed. The quiet buzzing of insects and sharp scent of grass were enough for him to recognize this place as the warren; a safe-haven where he'd often spend his nights. Jack inhaled deeply, stifling a yawn, when he felt something tighten around his chest. His eyes shot open.

Jack swayed as he sat up; dizzy from the quick movement. He tried to steady himself, but felt his arms wrapped snugly around his torso. Glancing downwards, a familiar blue hoodie met his blurry vision. Blinking a few times, however, he discovered the numerous buckles and straps weaved about his arms and thighs; holding his upper limbs firmly in place. A shuddering breath left his lungs. It was a strait jacket that adorned his lithe frame! And one that looked most curiously like his beloved hoodie.

A small pang of fear crept into his heart as he tried to decipher this situation; racking his mind for any bit of memory that would clarify his current predicament. A familiar object caught his eye, giving him a hint. His precious staff lay a few feet away, broken irreparably in two, and barely held together by a bit of dingy, unraveling white tape. It wasn't much longer before his memories came flooding back to him, all in perfect clarity.

And for that one moment, he was incredibly, _horribly_ lucid.

Jack swallowed; trying desperately to stifle the scream that was building up inside of him. He recalled that fateful fight with Pitch at Antarctica, the eventual hallucinations, the moods swings… the slow, unstoppable descent into insanity. Jack couldn't bear to see his blackened feet as they were, and moved awkwardly as to sit on them instead.

He shuddered as memories of North's desperate attempt to save him from himself; the new jacket, the padded room, the panic of being left alone once again. And Bunny had-

Jacks face crumpled. He couldn't hold back the heart wrenching sob that came with this recollection. "Bunny!"

The pooka was already awake, looming silently over his mate. His ears were down, and his expression somber. There was only one instance in which Jokul ever called him by his old name. These rare, unmistakable times when Jack was himself again, if only for a short while. When the light of sanity broke through that black, impermeable cloud that had swallowed them both whole. They shared that darkness, and when it lessened in Jack, it eased in him as well. His thoughts became more structured; his nature less animalistic. Even standing on his hind legs was not as difficult as before.

The events of last night played vividly in Jack's mind. All the impulsive thought and actions; the turmoil and uncontrollable emotions. It stung like a fresh wound, echoing unto his very core. How very overwhelming everything suddenly was, from the colors to the sounds to the smells. He could recall trying to handle the situation in his own usual, twisted way: freezing most everything, throwing his staff and other things, pulling violently at his hair, and of course the occasionally screaming.

It was one of his worse nights, that was for sure. But Hyde -no, no he is _Bunny_- he had handled it as usual; letting it go on for a while, hoping he'd burn out, but eventually resorting to the restraints. A bit of a fight had ensued of course, but eventually the rabbit had come out on top. Arms secured and staff out of reach, he carried the lad over to the bushy patch of grass he took for a nest. He had rocked Jack back and forth, rubbing small circles in his back until he had fallen asleep.

It broke Bunny's heart to see the boy come out of his insanity like this. Each and every time, Jack desperately looked to him for answers and comfort… and most of all, for forgiveness.

"I-I never meant to… Bunny, I…" Jack stumbled over his words, struggling to get out what he needed to. Bunny reached out towards the voice, his paw finding the boy's face. He cupped it gently, feeling the cool tears soak into his fur. Jack trembled violently; a hiccup escaping between his small sobs.

"…I am so sorry… for everything…"

The pooka closed his blind eyes, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and holding him tightly. He rested his chin on Jacks head, and spoke gently to him.

"Now you listen here, Frostbite, an' listen good. There is _nothing_ to be sorry 'fer, mate. None of this is your fault. None of it."

Jack buried his face into the pooka's chest, struggling to control his ragged breathing.

"No matter what, I'll be here. An' I'll always love ya."

And as quickly as it came, their time was up. They could both feel the impending darkness, and knew what was coming next. Jack tried to answer Bunny, but all he could manage was a garbled mess. It was no matter; the pooka knew what he was trying to say. He said it every time:

_I love you, too_.

Jack let out a small whimper. His moments of lucidity were similar to the eye of a storm; it was preceded by, and ended with, very violent outbursts. Bunny was glad the boy was already secured in his jacket. Jack jerked suddenly, as if shocked by something, and his face went blank.

Bunny released the boy from his grip; Jack was gone. Crouching back on all fours, he prepared for the rest of the storm. A growl began growing in the back of his throat.

A scream erupted from Jokul, followed by a small giggle as he began struggling against his restraints. His mind returned to its fragile state, and the never-ending game of Jokul and Hyde could begin once again.

That is, until the next storm.


End file.
